


Abulia

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [690]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has lost the ability to make decisions. Gibbs must keep his promise to Tony.





	Abulia

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/22/2001 for the word [abulia](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/22/abulia).
> 
> abulia  
> Loss or impairment of the ability to act or to make decisions.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #345 Promise.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This word just makes me think of abuela even though that's a completely different meaning. -.-

# 

Abulia

“Jethro, are you sure about this?” Ducky prodded. He could tell his friend was struggling even though his normal anger wasn’t there, just a heavy sadness.

“I have to, Ducky. I promised.” Gibbs whispered, his throat tight with emotion.

“Surely, he didn’t mean this.” Ducky had always known Anthony to be full of life and take any chance at life he had.

“He did, Duck. Believe me I tried to talk him out of it before his abulia.” Gibbs couldn’t believe that Tony had been in a coma for over a month. He’d only agreed to Tony’s request because he thought he’d never have to fulfill it.

“Are you ok?”

“No. I can’t stand to lose him, but he made me promise. Said he didn’t want to be a vegetable for the rest of his life.” Gibbs mouth quirked, remembering the way Tony had made him laugh despite the heavy subject matter when they had talked about this.

“Oh, Jethro. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Gibbs stared at Tony knowing it was time to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
